FOIL Compilation
by SilveryGreen
Summary: Submission for the NejiTen October Contest at   Theme: FirstOuterInner Last...
1. First

**Title:** Only Just Begun  
**Characters: **Neji, Tenten, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Temari and Shikamaru.

**Theme:** First (F.O.I.L.)  
**Rating:** T  
**Changing scenes:**

'_talking'_ indicates thoughts

_talking_ -flashbacks

"talking" –normal conversations

Tenten silently sipped her tea, staring off at nowhere. The four kunoichi have been lounging out at a cozy tea house, every now and then they would gather up and just stay there talking out for few minutes. It's what would Ino term with her syrupy voice, "_bonding_". Beside Tenten who sat in a two seat sofa, Ino was chatting on endlessly, "Tenten-chan, I think you need a date… I mean look at us."

Ino gestured to the other kunoichis present in the room, Temari who was visiting from Suna rolled her eyes. Hinata smiled a small one, still not used to such meetings while Sakura… she even add fuel to the fire. "Ino's right Tenten-chan, look at us at least we all have gone to _dates_…"

The next words that Sakura said have blurred to Tenten, her mind wandered off to yesterday's activities.

--o.0—

"_Tenten, you're late." Neji looked at her through Byakugan, clearly seeing her worn-out panting expression. 'Well, Neji who in their right minds would set a __**sparring**__ session, __**3**__ in the __**morning**__?' Tenten would have wanted to retort but unfortunately she needs to regain her breath. Tenten slumped on the floor and tried to relax her muscles. Neji only gave her few moments, and after letting her regain her stature he positioned forward in a stance. _

"_You know the consequences." "Oh jolly, another overtime," she commented sarcastically readying her weapon scrolls. _

_He paid no notice but motioned for her to attack. He gestured with his one hand forward; such body language transmitting, '_Come_'._

Thud!

_The sound of metal hitting disturbed the forest's silence; Tenten released a shuriken to Neji who deliberately missed it two centimeters from his ears. Kunai, smoke bombs, senbons, shuriken, bo-staffs, exploding tags, chains, barrage of weapons almost thousand in numbers soon followed after. It all streaked out of the scrolls scurrying towards. They all wheezed past the clusters of thick trees directed at its target. _

_Neji._

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!"_ was heard all throughout, thus starts another battle._

-------

_Dust and sweat covered Tenten; she was exhausted, tired and weak. She paid no heed though as she calls forth of her bo-staff. Delivering a hit, Tenten aimed her bo-staff at flawlessly timed directions. Left… right… right… up, down, up… Neji countered all of her attacks perfectly. He brushed the strikes with Jyuuken correspondingly without trying to dodge, he only blocks. Several failed attempts later, she found no use of her bo-staff and disposed of it, she resorted to another method. Chakra strings. She gathered what little of chakra she had and assembled her weapons, trying to hoist them all from the grounds in an instant. Sharp edges of her weapons sticking out from the earth were all scattered around the area making the place look like a battle ground. _

Swoosh!

_Pivoting in air, Tenten did a somersault in the mid-air succeeding in collecting her arsenal. 'This would be the last attack,' her mind noted registering the fact that she only had little-to-non-existent chakra left. Giving Neji one last smirk, she launched her technique. _

"Soshouryuu_!"_

-------

"_That's enough for today." He looked on and checked his team mate's appearance. Covered in dust, bathed in sweat, and damaged clothes to minor cuts here and there. '_Good_'. She's not gravely wounded and this had been one of those __**normal**__ trainings. Both got lost track of time and from 6 in the morning, with a little break for lunch, they have sparred until 5 in the afternoon. _

"_I see you're getting more precise on your chakra control, Tenten." Tenten shrugged trying to ease the soreness of her body; it's as if she wasn't that good before. That is why she became the Mistress of Weapons after all. Chakra control in chakra strings is one of the basics in using projectiles and angles. _

"_Well you seem to improve your absolute defense even more, Neji." She commented looking at his meditating form. Before Neji would have trouble spinning around inside Kaiten, his revolution under such event makes him vulnerable after finishing the attack. That was what they were trying to improve, his Kaiten and her chakra control._

_Neji however did not bat an inch, offering her a, "Hn" for reply. _

_Tenten started to pack out her things. Summoning them all back into her scrolls, she was able to retrieve every single weapon. All ends well and she hopes that she'll have a long warm and comforting bath back home. "So I guess tomorrow again?" she inquires preparing to walk away. _

"_Hn," another grunt. Taking that as a yes, Tenten walked out of the training grounds. _

"_Tenten." _

_Before she could fully leave the area, Neji's voice sliced through the looming silence. "What…?" she asked stopping in her tracks looking at him questioningly. _

"_You have been late." Tenten fall anime style complete with the sweat drop present. "I am that's why we have gone extra hours of training right? We were supposed to be dismissed around 3 or 4 in the afternoon." _

_Tenten explains patiently drawling the sentences as if trying to make a point to the crossed-legged lad under the shade of a tree. _

"_No Tenten that was not your punishment, we were supposed to conclude at 6 p.m. if taken account of your penalty. You're not yet off the hook," he replied now breaking away from his earlier position standing and crossing his arms over his chest. _

"_Well I suppose we can just leave it like that Neji, see I'm tired and exhausted. I don't think I have enough chakra left for another round." Tenten turned her back away from him really wanting so badly to get soaked under a hot bath endlessly._

"_No."_

"_What?" _

"_I don't accept this had always been the rules, spar overtime if late. Of all the people, I thought you know that perfectly well, Tenten." He gave her a leering look challenging her with his arrogant remark. _

_Tenten twitched once, she twitched another, Twitch; one never failing to respond to that kind of retort, she faced him and bluntly replied: "Well, do you have ANY chakra left for another one?" She was itching to dab a finger at him wanting to say desperately she and maybe he too had enough. _

_Neji smirked, "Of course."_

--o.0---

"Hey Tenten-chan are you listening?" Ino dabbed a finger at Tenten startling her out of her reverie. "Huh?" was the dazed reply they got. "Ino-pig said that if you would like to go on a double date with her, " Sakura answered, "It may sound better than having you out alone in a date. At least in that way you won't feel awkward in such events. Ino-pig and Shikamaru-san would be there with you."

"Eh?" Tenten blurted out, utterly confused. While she was dreaming out in 'Lala-land' what have they been talking about? Was it about her and _dates_? _"That Ino!"_

"So?" Ino tapped her fingers on the table impatiently, they had been counseling for minutes, this never-been-in-a-formal-date-friend of them… and all they got as a reply are "Huh" and "Eh?"

"I think I'll pass."

Was the good natured response, Tenten took a drink from her untouched tea gaining others attention. Ino almost spit out the tea she earlier drunk looking at her friend as if Tenten sprouted two heads, her anger collecting slowly. One. Sakura instinctively put her hands on her ears preparing for an explosion. Two. Hinata and Temari both diverted their glance from Tenten to Ino who was looking fired up, about to explode. One word described their expressions, **trouble**. Three.

"WHAT?"

Ino screeched taking the attention of the other costumers inside the tea house. "YOU MEAN, YOU'LL PASS AFTER THAT STRENOUS 15 MINUTES OF PLANNING AND CONSIDERING EACH PLAUSIBLE SITUATIONS JUST FOR YOUR DATE?"

"Eheh… Ino-chan…" Tenten along with the other three cowered in fear; she gave Hinata, Temari and Sakura a face, indicating _'help me here!'_

Sakura smiled apologetically her hands still covered on her ears ready for the continuation of Ino's steamed speeches. _'I'm sorry.'_ Then Hinata, _'Gomen…' _she signals reverting back to her mannerisms, a shy blush and two fingers pointed in each other. Temari on the other hand was a lost case even from the beginning, she smirked haughtily sneering at Tenten then motioning to the still-red faced Ino. _'What great friends they are.'_

---o.0---

"_Look Neji, I'm depleted." Tenten motioned to her state, "So can we just cancel this out tonight? Or better yet, can you go find Lee for that match? I'm sure he'd be more than willing to help you out."_

"_But this is your chastisement, Tenten," the only stubborn reply she extracted from him. Tenten looked at him questionably. 'What now Neji?' last time she remembered this scenario, Neji asked her a __**'favor'**__ for being so graciously late. _

"_All right, spill it. I'll do anything but not for the spar tonight." '_Gotcha!_' _

_Tenten sighed… Neji the perfectionist. Why hadn't she got another team mate instead of him? _

"_You do know the agreement. I decided I'll give you two choices. First come with me to the Hyuuga gathering on the Saturday or second we train furthermore today." _

_Tenten groaned, damn Neji. Damn him. Gathering meant over lavished foods, too suffocating elegant dresses or kimonos and more arrogant blasted Hyuugas. Definitely not her taste. _

_But she certainly can't and don't want to train tonight, she's too washed-out for that matter. "First," she said accepting her loss. "Just make sure I'll never be harassed again!" she spats afterwards. _

_Neji gives her a smirk. '_I won_.'_

"_Deal" _

--o.0---

"Tenten! You'll go by hook or by crook!"

"No!" Tenten declared, "I mean… Ino-chan--" she continues seeing Ino's fuming expression. Sakura, Hinata and Temari all redirect their attention once again to Tenten. She crosses her arms positioning into a childlike defiance.

"I've went to dates Ino-chan, it's not like there's a need for more--" Ino cut her off, putting a hand before her face. "Tenten, those were not dates, pray tell can you enumerate what kinds of meetings you have attended like those we usually go to?"

"Remember? Shikamaru and I?" Tenten started, "We went at Asuma-san's place and I believe we both forgot the time and stayed longer than expected."

"That was a chess match."

Ino's voiced sliced through, now gone was the angry-laden voice. She reverted back to her old cheery disposition aware of any plans she'll lay out to have Tenten checkmated.

"And, Tenten-chan, Shika-kun's, mine." Tenten flails her hands out after hearing Ino's heavily sugarcoated reply, "Geez, no need to be over defensive Ino-chan." She tried to ignore Ino's audacious testing physique.

"Let's see… well, Chouji and me, at the 13th training grounds? You have been there weren't you?" Temari looked on surprised; she never knew that coming… Chouji and Tenten? Temari didn't anticipate that, Tenten and Neji would have been of a more obvious choice, but… "That was a picnic, Tenten-_**chan**_, besides Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba were there too weren't they?" Ino stressing on the last parts replied in a sing-song counter.

'_And I almost bought that_,' Temari brings her attention back to Tenten, feeling quite foolish to have almost bought one of Tenten's failed excuse. "Lee and I!" Tenten bolted, suddenly remembering one instance. She gives Ino a smirk, surely Ino wouldn't have not known anything about that things right? It was their mission, Lee, her, Sasuke, Naruto, Kankurou and Chouji were the only person's present.

The other girls were now darting their eyes to Tenten and Ino. There's no way their little blossom have gone to a date without them knowing even a single detail from it, not even a gist? '_It looks like Tenten won this fight,_' Sakura gives a slight shrug deeming the game over.

Ino only moved her head showing disagreement. "Dearie, I know better. You and Lee-san did not even talk much, you _**trained**_. Naruto and Sasuke did the hunting for foods and Chouji and Kankurou prepared the tents." Ino moves on forward flicking on a finger Tenten's shoulder. _'I won.'_

Tenten silently groaned, _'Oh brother'_. She then tried to get their reactions. '_How come Ino knows all of this?_' She expected miserable faces, empathetic glances and concerned statures. Ino had been on her **I-have-something-big-planned-syndrome **and Tenten have been put on spotlight again.

Instead of comforting visage what she got was smirking facades.

'_Great!'_

Still not backing out?

"Sakura-chan," Ino addresses in that special voice of hers. "Bring in the hostages."

Sakura fishes out a pair of things, donned in a pink color with a ribbon securing the opening out, she got out a scroll. A weapon scroll. Not Ino's nor Sakura's but hers.

"I'll give you a choice Tenten-chan," Ino does it the way she works at the special interrogation unit. She speaks to Tenten with a professional voice twirling the scrolls out in thin air.

_Deja vu_

"First, you can go on a blind date for me sweet plums or second you just need to ask somebody else out." She looked at Tenten straight in the eyes daring her. '_So?_'

"I won't!" Tenten responses indignantly not liking the way her friends pry into her love life. She gave Ino and Sakura the deadliest glare she could ever muster.

Sakura gives a nonchalant shake of head, not really threatened. "Oh well, what a waste of such resources. What do you want Ino-chan? Burned? Torn to pieces? Or Crushed?"

---o.0---

"You look well," the owner of the voice almost shocked Tenten's wits out. She was having a bad day all throughout from the morning, and now she has to undergo 6 longs torturous hours of this unwanted… _**date**_.

"Neji?" she squeaked responded. Why him? Neji was never the type of guy to go into this types of events, she recalled him saying something along the lines of, "A pitiful waste of time."

But now. Him. Here. Together with Her. Both. On a First Time. Date.

'_Too out of place, ne?_'

"So Neji, what brings you here?" Both have already found a place to sit on. Ino and the others planned this date all point blank. The venue and the reservations, everything was ironed out fully well. They have also been informed of their next destination, the park. It was such a perfect date. Things are all organized and the thing was on the dot.

"Hn. Nothing." He replies taking off a bite from the food afterwards. "Eh? I mean you were never the type of guy to go on this… these… events." She gestures, pointing to both of their attires. They wore formal clothing; a tie and a coat and matching with a dress from her. Too formal, too sophisticated. Too unlike him and her.

Neji looks at her for a moment, ready to respond. However not long after he finds himself recollecting the reason why he's out there.

---o.0---

"_Neji-kun! You have to do it!" Lee cries out loud. "I mean… I can't go, I need to cover up a mission and the affair can't be cancelled! Sakura-san, Sakura-san would be badly disappointed if I don't attend."_

"_I don't care." Neji curtly answers sitting down trying to silence his thoughts and meditate. _

_Calmness. Silence. Peace. _

_He would have succeeded meditating if it weren't for Lee who appeared right in front of his face. "Lee." He states quite surprised. "Don't do that again."_

"_Well, well Neji-kun? Do you accept? I really need to leave for a mission tonight!" Lee tries to reason out once again making gestures with his hand truly in a distraught state. _

"_No." Another rejection. Lee just couldn't get it into his thick head to register that he's not interested. Not really seeing the need to stay any longer he stands and starts to leave. _

"_If you won't then... I'll tell, Tenten-chan! I'll show her this!" _

_It was Lee's first blackmail and Neji is his first victim. Lee shoved out a charcoaled colored piece of some thing—a paper? The one Neji borrowed from Tenten and accidentally burned. "You wouldn't." For the first time in his company with Neji, Rock Lee sees something unimaginable, Neji expresses freely an expression in the form of greatly flabbergasted. _

_Lee's mouth curves out into a smirk. '_My trump card_.'_

---o.0----

It wasn't that bad. Tenten thought summoning up everything that happened on her the blind date. '_Good_.' That one thing summarized what happened between her and Neji. At first both of them just ate silently wishing the day would end and they can go back sparring once again.

However minutes after, just in a seat a table away Tenten heard it. Whispered voices it was muttering some things discreetly packed in that little space, two… no more than three. She sent Neji an inquiring glance. "You heard that?"

"No." he gestured minding his food once again. Of course Neji knew it, he was blackmai asked by Ino, Sakura and the others about this date. He couldn't do anything but follow. And he was asked to keep silent about it, Lee still hold out for his trump card. The burnt thing.

'_Hell hath no fury like a woman does_.'

Tenten was not a normal kunoichi however; they have gone through different missions together. They overcome different trials within the team and mostly it seemed as if they have memorized their body languages faultlessly. She knew it right away.

Instead of blurting out that she uncovered their secret she played along, Neji may not have spoken it out loud but she knew—they were there spying.

"_Neji-kun," she says startling Neji and a couple of others with her syrupy tone. "Eat this… ahh." She gave Neji a spoonful of a chocolate ice cream. _

_Neji stared at her. Hard. 'What are you playing?' 'Just tag along.' _

_After few of minutes of contemplating Neji accepted the spoon into his mouth; He tasted the sweet tooth-aching ice cream. "Here, one more," Tenten motions for another bite. Neji takes it once again slowly, trying not to get the whole desert hurriedly dipping his mouth into sudden coldness. _

"_Aw! Look at them! Who knew Tenten had it in her!" Ino looks at the couple with hearts pasted in her eyes. 'Matchmaking Success!' Sakura was in the same state, she clasped her hand in front happy that the dilemma with their dateless friend is now over. "Che, mendokuse." Shikamaru scratches his hand at the back of his head wondering how he got involved in these activities. Naruto on the other hand was skeptic. _

"_Eh, Sakura-chan… isn't it weird? I mean Tenten never did that kind of things. I thought she was more of a tomboy type?" "B-a-k-a." Sakura replies giving Naruto a hit on the top of his head. "Tenten-chan would never be like that in front of you guys. She's a secretive type of woman you know!" _

_Sakura goes on dictating that Tenten-chan is not a tomboy and she's a romantic girl at heart. Ino and she had been drop dead sure that Neji is the only answer to Tenten's love life. And guess what? He was. _

"_Sakura, I think Naruto's right—Look." Shikamaru states. "Shikamaru, I guess Naruto's idiocy is rubbing off on you too," Sakura retorts. She looks at both boys with her hands on hips. _

"_Well, Sakura-chan… just look." Naruto says meekly afraid for another strike. Sakura gives him a glare, 'What now?' "Oh well," she states afterwards. Seeing what they are doing wouldn't hurt right?_

"_Oh my!"_

_To her utter surprise, she found Neji and Tenten. Kissing._

-------

They really stunned them greatly. That was Tenten thought after seeing Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru's reaction to them mouth-to-mouth. She laughed real hard after seeing those priceless looks. They almost make a living breathing fish out of the water from the way their jaws drop, opened and closed again.

They hadn't had to know, it wasn't him and her kissing. Rather it was their clones. Neji and her sneaked out to leaving their clones behind to do the sappy scenes.

"Oh well, all ends well," she mutters truly happy that once for her life she wouldn't have to wake up in the morning having to get clothed—in girly dresses. The gathering at the Hyuuga had been fine too, it was good that the other little Hyuugas were absent; there was no one to bug her out and say, "Tenten-nee-chan! Neji-nii-san's girlfriend," shouts over and over again.

She's on her way now, to their training grounds. Good thing Neji did not scheduled it out again, too early in the morning. She approached the place and found him as usual, under the tree meditating.

"Neji," she calls out. He opens an eye out.

Before Tenten can continue her sentence some thing caught her attention. She approached, kneeling over it and held it, studying the object. A charcoaled colored something, it was burnt… a scroll. And it was hers.

Neji tried to look for Tenten certain that she had been just there earlier. Looking out to the area trying to locate her, he finds her.

-------

He had seen her through various nerve wrecking scenarios. She lost three-fourths of her beloved chocolate hair but she did not whined out once. Her house almost got cooked but she didn't fuss over it. She was near to losing her limbs but she didn't complain. And she almost got raped but she did not flinch.

Duty first before honor. That's what she had always prioritized. She never cried for petty things that can have other girls traumatized. She never did. Not once.

But this Tenten, this Tenten… sobbing her poor eyes out for the first time… he never could imagine. Tenten crying a river for a stupi simple burnt scroll?

Neji finds such scene hilarious; and despite being uncharacteristically not him, laughs out loud.

**Author's Note:  
**  
First one done, three more to go... xD

And I still have my Neji essay, Sakura and Hinata unbashing... I'm not really busy, ne? I'm not sure if I can type up the other three remaining --I only have the draft and stories planned-- but I do hope I can...

The entries were great and I'm sure many would be so much cooler than this piece of junk, any ways God Bless!

**Spread the NejiTen 3**


	2. Outer

**Title:** **W**hen **S**he **S**miles  
**Characters: **Neji, Tenten, and Sakura

**Theme:** Outer (F.O.I.L.)  
**Rating:** T  
**Note:** Changing scenes:

'_talking'_ indicates thoughts

_talking_ indicates flashbacks

"talking" indicates normal conversations

**Warning: **NejiSaku and another Sakura pairing. (If you squint hard…)

_A camera is one of the digital miracles ever created in life. It captures any moment, glorious or full of shame, even emotions. It captures all with its shot… never missing a bit, never missing a spot. It can never lie; it never does, because its maker created it just for that purpose… to enhance a beauty to its own splendor. _

_Undoubtedly, it was also for smiles._

-------

"She truly loved you, Neji." Neji looked on skeptically at his fiancée, what kind of nonsense is she sporting out now?

Sakura sighed as she run a hand through her bubblegum pinked colored tresses. "I meant **her** Neji, stop acting innocent." The moment would have been a perfect 'yeah right' declaration for any other guys under his situation. But Neji was not your normal guy, he continued examining the reports his secretary gave earlier seemingly disregarding Sakura's comment. He did not answer for a while, trying to lose himself into the confines of his work, but he utterly failed.

"How can you say so?" his inquiry sliced through the stillness. Sakura looked on surprised that he even considered her musing. These past few days it had been obvious to her that Neji's starting to go on unfocused, he seemed to become more lost into his thoughts, and he seemed closed more than ever. This would have been normal, he getting edgy or so it seems. Their long postponed marriage would come in a few months; winter to be exact. However being the ever calm him, Neji doesn't fret. He doesn't get jerky about such events. More importantly he do not day dream.

She knew it as clear as sky, it wasn't the pre-wedding jitters. It wasn't about them, and it isn't about hers. The root of all this was a chocolate bun-haired lady, the only girl he loved. _**Her**_.

--- ---

_Perfect. That was one word that could be the epitome of such scenario. Everything was in order and all ironed out well. Why wouldn't it be perfect if it isn't about the well-known Hyuuga-Haruno Nuptial? It was the talk of the town. All in the city knew that the illustrious young Hyuuga bachelor would be tied down to the most sought woman in the industry. Hyuuga Neji and Haruno Sakura wedding._

_Today had been one of those capturing moments, photographs with friends. Specifically for a project, "Memory of the wedding photo album", Ino's idea as a memorabilia for the last few weeks, or even days of Neji and Sakura's single-hood. Normally, they had invited all of their close friends for this special picture taking and a party, which both Inuzuka Kiba and Akamichi Chouji readily agreed on, afterwards. _

_Pristine. Such described the tranquility of the moment. Gone for a while were the loud chatter of the boys and the squealing gossips of the girls as they all set for break-necking poses. _

_One shot. Two shots. Three more shots. _

_Each had different poses captured deliberately for different purposes. _

--------

Sakura slowly reached out for the intricately crafted wooden frame. It had just been two years, Neji her and the others. She could still clearly remember the hue of the sky during that exclusive day. Pink to purplish hue, a background that radiates a lively yet classic feeling.

She stared at the picture, finding the images staring back at her. A pink haired emerald-eyed woman and a black haired man greeted her sight. The woman had her hands posed into a peace sign as the man was standing close to her side.

It was a cold afternoon, she recalls, when Neji and her invited Tenten, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Hinata, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Temari, Gaara, Ino, Shikamaru, and Kankuro for a gathering. It was her and Neji's engagement party. They got all same reaction, _all _were surprised, and who wouldn't? They hadn't even talked longer than five minutes. It was a shocking announcement from both of the parties.

Sakura unconsciously found herself holding out to neat and freshly stacked rows of photo albums. And it all came back to her, the sudden rush of memories made her feel nostalgic; she was never the one to trip down memory lanes. Despite the different distorted images and scenarios a detail becomes so crystalline clear for her, one thing she will never be able to forget.

Smiles.

------

_A smile can fool you so easily. _

'_I don't want to be here,' a traitorous voice inside me declared. It's so suffocating; I feel my soul slowly taken away out of my shell. My will and heart wanted to run away from this place but my mind dictated that I need to stay and my feet acted on its own, I am grounded to the spot I have nothing to do here but to just to become a doll. A figurine on display. Not like I wanted to be compared to a pathetic delicate creature. _

_And then they came hand in hand with Sakura in a radiant smile that could knock Naruto out of his wits, but what really surprised me was the small shadow of a smile gracing Neji's ever-stoic lips._

_He was smiling._

_The shocking conclusion pricked my heart. I never saw him smile that way with me. It was always the same arrogant smirk he would put up especially when he's about to get the upper hand. I never got past of that emotional display of his. Yet she, someone who waltz in just easily on his life. A stranger, nobody, and some one he hasn't been with in a same room for more than fifteen minutes. But who could have guessed? Her. Sakura._

_This thought horror-struck me, how could I even think of that to my friend? I figured out then that I wasn't fit. I've never been able to do those things she did for him. I never could make him smile that openly. I never could make him utter more than three sentences and he'll clam up, and I'll never be able to take his attention the way she does._

_Amidst the entire cheering crowd, congratulating this newly engaged couple… I want the floor to swallow me up now and end my misery. I don't belong here. I don't want to be here. Yet I can't leave as much as I want to. I'm one of the chosen…one of the bride's maids of honor after all. I'm 'important' in this marriage, the union of one of my closest friend's heart and the heart of the only man I've ever loved._

_A glance, he looked past searching to the clumped groups and finally stared back at me. He gives me an inquiring gaze, moderately trudging towards me, his arms still hooked on hers. They looked so much… in love. Without even my notice, they were able to reach my spot in no time._

"_Congratulations," my mouth blurted out immediately… just like those classical robots where you get an immediate response. I looked at both of them, giving them a half-meant smile. "Thank you," he answers automatically._

_Sakura detached away from Neji as she came closer to me, she kissed me on the cheeks suddenly. Enveloping me in a tight embrace; she whispered, "Thank you for being here, Ten-chan."_

_I was guilty. Look at me plotting all devices to get out as far as possible. I wished more than badly enough to have the wedding called off. I'm not worthy, not worthy to be in the same pedestal as Ino, not worthy to be called as a friend, friend with selfish intents._

_I'm simply too foolish to think such things._

_My numbing heart completely blocked my consciousness; I resorted into a nod, just in case they were waiting for a response. _

_She gives me one last look, and then diverts her attention to Neji who had been observing her all along. Not a little too soon she excused herself, "I'll just go find Naruto and the others," she smiles once again and leaves._

_Pregnant silence encircled us once again. Now that Sakura was gone, the tension was far stronger. I felt the air more suffocating. _

"_Congratulations." I willed my hand out again feeling the need for such repetition. I looked at his expression studying his pearl eyes and ebony locks. He is as usual, handsome. He looks so much of a professional, donning on a black coat and blue tie, some things I rarely saw him put on. _

"_Thank you." He accepted my outreached hand acknowledging my statement. He faced me back equally, causing me to become self-conscious. I feel as if he can look on for my thoughts, my feelings and my soul through my hazel-blend pair of eyes. His mere look can make me go nuts, I feel so revealed…so naked. I tried to look anywhere but his direction, from the bickering Kiba and Temari, Ino nagging before casting my stare to Naruto, who was now talking animatedly about something while Sakura laughed heartily. I felt burned. _

"_She's lovely isn't she?" I continued making up for the once again covering awkwardness. I looked at Sakura plainly admiring her, she really is simply irresistible. "She is." His response. _

_If I would have looked up, I might have been able to see him still intently staring at me. But I feel no need for that as I felt his gaze burning through my head. Another cloud of silence had been cast upon us again. I didn't try to look at him straight in the eye. I was too afraid to what I might see, too broken to what I may need to accept. _

"_Well, I gotta go…" I started tired of the silent game were playing. I looked on ahead darting my eyes to any direction except his. Walking a few steps ahead, I aimed for the picnic table. I need to get a break, _'a drink will do just fine'

_However he holds out my left hand unexpectedly. I stared at him shocked. He looks on surprised too… before he dropped my hand hurriedly as if poisoned. _

"_Well… I… Thank you, Tenten." He manages to croak out after a while of questioning glimpses, "I know." I say smiling._

---o.0---

Neji peered searching for his fiancée. It had been two years since their last planned marriage. And two years since he last saw her. Her. Someone from the past who continue haunting him and invading his mind day and night.

She was the first girl and probably the last he'll ever love so much. He does care for Sakura but it can't compare to the feelings he hold for her. She was the only person that can shatter any emotional barrier he has. One name that can instantly light up his life; and the lone girl that can actually make him smile.

He still remembers her rich chocolate tresses, always pinned up in a bun. He loves the way her hazel eyes lift up whenever she's happy, excited or angry. He likes the ways she can get so idealistic yet realistic. He's also fond of her smiles.

He tried to propose to her and ask her hand for marriage. They had been going out for more than five years. And they have gone together through different ups and downs. They felt advantageous of any other couples within their stage. They deemed themselves lucky and blessed.

But heavens did not allow them so. He was painstakingly betrothed to Sakura. He was also rejected. She rejected his proposal. She prioritized everything else before their relationship. She paved way for Sakura into the role she was supposed to fit in his life. She left him heart-broken and bitter.

Sakura too, suffered in this, he knew. But both can never turn against the tide, it was a deal, it was a plan, and it was fate.

----o.0---

_Smiles mask all the feelings you feel inside. _

_The photographer asks us to assemble one last time; this would be their final picture for the day. The pose was like this: the engaged couple in the foreground while the others, in the background. We are supposed to pretend looking on the couple, giggling and waving happily. _

_Have I told you that this wedding is not only societal? It's also political. Hyuuga and Haruno, two of the most influential family in Japan; they are the wealthiest and prominent clans. It is a great deal when these two are slowly merging into one. _'So photographers really have to capture this shot into perfection, right?'

_We all gather on the background, under the shade of a blooming cherry tree taking different statures. The couple positioned with Sakura smiling prettily, while Neji… he just looks like his self ---that is minus the haughty stride. We looked at them, silently wishing our own prayers about this two. Blessing their incoming marriage. This image greatly reminds you of how houses are advertised. Beautiful yet not wholly the same scenario inside, it's another story. A façade. _

_He gave us a cue, freeze and smile on the count of three. I strained myself. "One" This will be the end of suffering for now. "Two."_

_I'll do this not for them, nor for him… or for her… but for me. "Three." _

"_Smile!"_

_Click 'Drip. Drip.' Flash_

---o.0---

Neji, you never loved me as much as you loved her right?" Sakura abruptly asks out of blue. She scanned her emerald-eyes to her fiancé, silently studying his expressions. Neji darted his eyes off to another direction, he knew the answer clearly. Guilty Neji could not say anything and He prompted to go out and escape his future wife's inquiry when…

"But you also know too well that I didn't love you as much as I loved him too." Her voice trailed off. Sakura stopped speaking as if remembering something; her eyes had a faraway look… back to the past. Memories from her and a certain blond haired man's interaction rushed as she recalled the times they spent together. It had been two years since she last saw **him**, the last she knew was that **he** was in America as an engineer successfully working in a prestigious company. If only she was not arranged in a marriage she would have gladly said 'Yes' to **his** proposal, but…

He looked on, worried she might start crying. Whenever '**he**' was mentioned Neji always find her near to tears. She would always doze off, thinking trapped in past jumbling through memories. Neji knew it wasn't about both of them; rather… it was about '**him**' and her.

However in the most startling moment, she smiles. Even if tears were still falling on her eyes, she still smiles. The brightest and loveliest one she'll ever bore, he observes. He doesn't feel jealousy though. He knew it too, he experienced it too… how to smile like that at the absence of its cause.

--o.0---

"_Her wedding cake should be coming on today, right at this minute!" Mr. Haruno shrieks truly panicked that after fifteen minutes of reassurance from the bakery still there is not a sign of a wedding cake delivered. Today was the dated winter Friday morning of the nuptial. Everyone was gathered around, apprehensively anticipating._

_I on the other hand was able to accept these things. I finally succumb to fate, leaving all to its care. Even though a little part of my heart, betraying all of what I'm trying to conceal, still I stayed. _

_It should have been me, who's there, all tear-jerked nervous yet excited. It should have been me to have my parents fussed over and comfort me. It should have been me who he married. But it wasn't I._

_This all flow so traitorously in my head little by little shamefully unmasking what I am. I fidgeted slightly feeling guilt rush over me. I pushed these thoughts far away reminding me of my current situation, my responsibility, mission and decision._

"_Where is the wedding cake?!" Sakura's mother screeched angrily. She talked loudly on the phone cursing afterwards. She addressed the overlooking crowd and tried to explain her ruckus. _

_There had been an accident. This is why the delivery was late, a snow hill collapsed. The wedding took place in the private lands of the Hyuuga exclusively decorated and adorned in luscious setting fit for a wedding of a prince and a princess. The delivery van had been trapped in the snow fall, tagging along the grandly prepared gigantic cake and the golden wedding rings. _

'_Now's your chance,' the evil voiced inside me resurfaced once again. 'Rejoice your wish would be granted,' it continued. _

_It would have been just easy to oblige... I would have won, it would be all over. He'll be mine again. However, being the fool I was, "I'll volunteer to pick it up." A shocking crescendo of a statement sliced through the tensed atmosphere. _

"_Why?" Sakura asks._

_I smile._

---o.0---

"Neji, you never answered my question." Sakura nagged him afterwards. She calmed down later on, wiping her tears away and laughing out for being 'so emotional'. "Do you know that she truly loved you?"

"No." he lied.

"How so?" She challenges, aware deep inside of his true feelings.

She graced him with her daring stare, urging him to respond. "She never accepted my proposal." Sakura gasped. '_He proposed?_' She looked on, never aware of that coming.

"But…"

"She never did, she never had and she never will." Neji trailed off saying the last lines with some emotion Sakura couldn't pinpoint. It was Neji's turn to look at her. He gazed his pearl eyes at her asking her to continue on, to answer. Sakura slacked at first, '_So it was a lost case huh?_' Then she found the picture frame staring back at her. It spoke silently yet too loudly amidst of all the other pictures scattered around. '_No it isn't_.'

"But she did, Neji. I'll bet you on that." Sakura smiles, she is now seeing the whole scenario. He quirked on of his perfectly arched eyebrows; '_How?_' was his unspoken dare.

She pointed out a picture for him, the one in a wooden frame. "This?" Neji questioned slightly confused. It was the last photo the artist took shot at them on that afternoon. Sakura was in a peace sign smiling and he… he was just there… then one simple detail caught his attention. _**Her**_.

His heart wretched in pain... She was beaming, smiling the best kind she ever worn. She was glad… truly happy for both of them… "She's happy." He spat out treading on an angry tone. "She is." Sakura answers mechanically, confused. When she saw him smile she though that her truly got the message she wanted to convey.

"She was smiling so greatly even though I'm marrying you Sakura." Neji looked at her, his face devoid of emotion. Sakura studied him intently. 'She' really has that amazing impact on him, who would have thought… this stoic and realistic, arrogant Hyuuga prodigy would get in this stage… depression, lost of hope and sadness over one girl. Sakura's smile faltered, this little charade isn't going anywhere she would have want if she don't get things right this time around. "Neji, you got it all wrong!"

Neji gave her one daring look, a challenge but now gone where his playful smirks and arrogant comments. He stayed silent.

"Do you know the meaning of smiles Neji?"

"Hn," a grunt.

"Smile not only masks a person's feelings but it also expresses the one's greatest emotion. Smile is… a façade. You have to look not on the outer but deep inside. And you know what the great deal is? Sometimes in life too… you have to look underneath the underneath."

Sakura tried to locate a magnifying glass, wanting to point a certain detail in the picture. She gave the magnifier to Neji who was watching cautiously. '_Here_,' was her unspoken direction.

The magnifier was detoured from the rows of smiling and grinning faces landing on to only one figure. It was an image of warmly and hugely smiling woman who has her right hand on her hip and the other in a pose similar to the bride-to-be.

He looked on closer. For the first time after two years, Neji finds himself taken aback. The beautifully and largely smiling face was dotted with crystalline specks of tears.

Tenten was crying.

---o.0----

'_One'_

_The car jerks harshly swiveling out of the original track towards the clusters of trees. _

'_Two'_

_It bumped directly to a thick tree throwing its passenger's head, hard to the headrest of the car. She felt a trickle of blood flow from somewhere in her head, or was it her eyes? She was expecting to feel woozy, fainting even but… nevertheless she felt no pain as a sudden numbness enveloped her body._

'_Three'_

_Still even after bumping, the engine continued to operate crashing on passing tress dashing forward in a swift manner. Finally it stopped suspended on a sea cliff, with the rear end barely touching the ground and the other side hovering in mid-air. _

"_Smile!"_

Drip. Drip

_For the last time in that afternoon, Tenten smiled._

…_Neji _

----o.0----

_A camera is one of the digital miracles ever created in life. It captures any moment, glorious or full of shame, even emotions. It captures all with its shot… never missing a bit, never missing a spot. It can never lie; it never does, because its maker created it just for that purpose… to enhance a beauty to its own splendor. _

_Not one simple lie can't get past it… even a smile. _


	3. Inner

**Title:** **IN** **N**ever **E**nding **R**hapsody  
**Characters: **Neji, Tenten, Lee, Hinata and Gai

**Theme:** Inner (F.O.I.L.)  
**Rating:** T  
**Note:** Changing scenes:

'_talking'_ indicates thoughts

_talking_ indicates flashbacks

"talking" indicates normal conversations

**Warning: **LeeHina and short introduction of some Oc's

"How were you able to know?" A brunette haired woman dressed in scarlet kimono-type of battle gear closed her fan and turned her eyes gracefully to the new comers. Gagaku, the name of the woman, signaled her companions to be aware just in case these people prepared a surprise attack. They were not expecting these persons to uncover their genjutsu, it appeared as if these guys were so helplessly trapped in the illusion. And now seeing them in flesh, it irked her. The anger emancipated more now that they still don't have what they came for.

The 'newcomers' gave the area an overall scrutiny before landing their attention to the woman seated crossly on the Oakwood chair engraved with indescribable scriptures. Gai and Lee both situated their selves at the back scouting for any sign of hidden movement. Hyuuga Neji turned his pale shade less eyes at her sharply with no sign of emotion present. "Answer her question," a blond long haired man stated after waiting for a response. He unsheathed his scabbards showing two double-edged swords decorated with the same scriptures evident on the chair.

Gagaku and the other missing Nins of Kirigakure no Sato observed the Konoha shinobi urging for an answer yet impatient of the silence. "Tenten does not whimper," the answer came from a deep baritone voice that was undeniably possessed by Hyuuga Prodigy, has sliced through the stillness.

"Excellent, you do have wonderful eyes," Gagaku exclaimed a little impressed. "This shows that Konoha Shinobi should not be underestimated." She slowly straightened herself from her position. Walking forward she gestured her right hand to two of the bulky men positioned near a gray tent. "Bring her forth."

The two men walked rigidly as they entered the area, sounds of chains clashing and bars opening, covered the forest's deafening silence. Out came the pair as they trudged forward, however they were not alone.

Accompanying them was Tenten who had her hands tied to her back and her mouth covered with a cloth, preventing any use of jutsu or seals. Tenten felt useless scanning around looking at different faces. She turned her eyes frantically to Lee and Gai who had now come forward looking at her intently. Gai and Lee critically checked for any signs of wounds or injury. The large men gripped her hard and yanked her harshly placing near a tree. They both withdrew their swords swiftly drawing it to her neck. Tenten still unaffected by the touch of coldness from the blade searched through the different faces, to the ruddy scarred features of her captors to the flawless and unscratched visage of Gagaku and then to the impassive Neji. _'Don't abort the mission.' _Her eyes seem to speak as she shook her head slightly—almost invisibly warning Neji and the others not to succumb to their demands.

They stayed like that for a second; thoughts sharing and eyes communicating, until Neji finally smirked. Tenten who recognized such gesture smiled. _'Of course.'_

"Where is the medal?" Gagaku's shrill aristocratic crescendo pierced through breaking any silent unspoken understanding that has come before the two. She stared at Neji inquiring him boldly to surrender the besought treasure. "Do you value your teammate's life?" the earlier blond man named Shamisen questioned pointing his hands to the captured Tenten. He grinned haughtily aware of their supposed to be disadvantage.

"The medal is our mission." Neji answered with the same voice not rising a notch. He stared back at Gagaku unflinchingly looking at the captive through the corner of his eyes. "I do value our teammate's life but a mission is a mission." With that Neji released two kunai and aimed it deliberately in the same time five inches away from each other at the south, Tenten's direction. All looked on surprised as the kunai came launching forward at the two bulky men.

_Thud!_

The sound of the kunai hitting a large thick tree waked them from their apparent shock. Gagaku and the others appeared astounded knowing that the Konoha shinobi freed the weapon with no hesitation. Neji on the other hand remained unaffected and he propped his hand forward on a one seal formation. Gagaku looked on furiously, "Playing tough eh? Kill the captive." She turned to the two men and directed them to decapitate Tenten's head.

"Byakugan." Was heard and Neji initiated the attack positioning forward on a stance, Jyuuken. Before Gagaku and the other missing nins can divert their attention to Neji from the guards, two unsaid screams of surprise was painted on the large men faces as blood gushed out of their back. Tenten dodged the untouched falling swords that belonged to the missing nins. Gagaku stopped her attack taking the scenario with an unpleasant reaction. Both missing nins fell to the ground dead.

Lee swiftly moved to Tenten's side and he tried to untangle the ropes tying her hands. "Why you!" Shamisen's battle cry was followed with an assault for the two Konoha jounin's neck. Everything seemed to flow in slow motion as Lee tried to fasten up untying. However a meter before Shamisen can fulfill his hit Gai intercepts suddenly paralyzing him. Gai gave an affirmative nod to his student who now have unraveled the ropes and is working on the bind on Tenten's feet. Turning his eyes back to his enemy, Gai attempted to impale Shamisen and readied for a strike.

Before he can claim victory another missing nin came out behind Shamisen trying to behead Konoha's green beast. Currently obstructed with his hold of Shamisen's sword Gai resorted to pivot his body purposely dodging the kick. This momentum was soon followed by a shuriken as it pierced to the man's heart.

Neji who was fighting another for a split second diverted his gaze. Hazel and Pearl clashed and locked eyes. Neji smirked while Tenten gave a ghost of a smile akin to snooty stride. '_Let the games begin_.'

Gai motioned for his prized student, both shared discreet thoughts. They stationed for a group of missing nins poised to attack all at once. "We'll finish this!"

"Konoha Dai Senpuu!"

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!"

"Soshouryuu!"

"Ura Renge!"

Four different attacks were released and Team Gai is again back in action.

---------------

Lee beamed looking adoringly; he turned his full awareness to his team mates. He smiled again almost wanting to poise the outdated "Nice guy Pose."

"Neji-kun and Tenten-chan never fail to amaze me," he proudly stated to the pale-eyed Hyuuga Heiress beside him. Hinata smiled nodding a silent agreement to Lee's statement. Lee is right, just watching the two was worth something.

"H-hai…" she responded when Lee stared at her waiting for an answer. Lee nodded enthusiastically happy that he got a reaction from her. Hinata on the other hand darted her eyes back and forth to the sparring pair then to Lee.

"Well things are always this, Neji-kun and Tenten-chan will spar early in the morning and then without them noticing they almost spent their entire day into it." He continued not too loud yet not too soft, still gawking at the pair.

Neji had just avoided a critical hit from Tenten. He smirked and blocked a senbon with his kunai effortlessly. '_Is that all?_' He arched a perfectly curved eyebrow and gestured for Tenten to carry on with her assault. Tenten gave her own smirk, '_Of course not._' She gave her fallen senbon a tug aiming it at Neji. '_Were not yet done_,' Tenten's eye continued to communicate as she watched Neji dodge—once again her attack. '_Not yet_,' she still got hold of the senbon tugging along the other weapons around them.

'_Soshouryuu?_' Neji gave her an amused look telling Tenten that he already knew of her attack. '_So what?_' a somersault in the air took Lee and Hinata's interest with Tenten readying another unknown assault.

Even their little interactions seemed like notes to music. They can make something that rivals melody or rhythm without using these figures--- just a nod, a smirk, a smile even the simplest movements of the body----both understand everything silently with no need for words. Their way of communication is enough; just their body language is more than music itself…

Tenten and Neji, both dance into silent music as they continue on with their spar. Its like a musicale… something that is deeply instilled with rhythm and melody combined… their movements is performed so excellently… in never ending rhapsody.

-------

"Tenten, how were those, missing nins able to capture you?" Lee asked out of blue during their scheduled gathering. Gai who was grilling some food diverted his eyes waiting for the sole female on their team's response. Neji, who was sitting under a tree not so far away meditating, have peek an eye open. Tenten, the addressee of the question almost choked on her tea surprised by the inquiry. She looked indecorously at Lee, urging him to change the topic.

Pregnant silence covered the area and only the noise of the meat cooking and the birds chirping was heard.

Tenten shifted her hazel blend of eyes to Gai and Lee who still wait patiently for a response and then to Neji who now have both of his eyes opened curious as well.

Tenten gripped her scrolls unconsciously shamefully remembering her unpleasant predicament. She gave her companions a look once again.

Neji had now quirked an eyebrow, Gai still gave his full notice and Lee who was observing her thoroughly now wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

'_Neji and I will surely make it into ANBU successfully,' she thought quite confident enough that after years of hard training they'd finally get the fruit of their labors. Tenten resumed scanning the place for short branches and twigs that can be definitely used as firewood. To Tenten aside from being somebody to stand up like her idol Tsunade, and to be able to spend time with the team… her last desire is to be able to stay with Neji. _

With those flashbacks at hand, Tenten blushed a deep shade of red resembling a lot like a beet tomato. She felt so caught in the act, '_Who wouldn't be embarrassed_?' she thought feeling so humiliated. Tenten deemed weapon mistress of the Konohagakure no Sato was captured just because of thinking about a certain guy. She was caught off guard…she was daydreaming.


	4. Last

**Title:** **L**ost** A**midst** S**parring** T**ime  
**Characters: **Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Sakura, Lee, Ino and Shikamaru, mention of Kakashi

**Theme:** Last (F.O.I.L.)  
**Rating:** T  
**Note:** Changing scenes:

_'talking'_ indicates thoughts

_ talking_ indicates flashbacks

"talking" indicates normal conversations

**Warning: **ShikaIno and NaruSaku

(It's obviously logical to think that this equation equals into a blatant answer…)

Naruto sprinted hurriedly trying to savor any last bit of his miso ramen. Kakashi-sensei asked them to gather in the 13th training grounds at six in the morning. Knowing Kakashi-sensei….with his unbreakable record, Naruto thought that he could first have a warm up and decided to train with Lee. But alas, his supposed to be one hour spar took more than he expected and they extended for three more hours, "Damn Lee" as he found himself lost amidst sparring time. Sakura and Sasuke even Kakashi-sensei would surely be there waiting for him.

Naruto shook his head turning away thoughts of his impending doom by Sakura's punches; he looked straight on ahead easing his nervousness. Just two more chasms, a single roof to cross and he could enter the training grounds when a simple detail caught his eyes. Ino and Shikamaru, he would have just ignored them as he saw Ino nagging Shikamaru endlessly when he heard a sudden statement. "Where's the potion?" This piqued up Naruto's interest and he stopped jumping mid-air to move nearer to the area.

"Mendokuse, it's here…" Shikamaru brought out a small vial containing crimson colored fluid. "Good." Ino finally grinned, "Shika-kun," her once angry laden voice turned syrupy as she addressed her team mate. "How long does this… this seduction—er new medicine will last?" She turned her baby blue eyes from the attractive color of the substance to her companion arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Shikamaru scratched his head lazily, "I dunno… an hour, a day… or maybe a week. It depends on the amounts of digestion I guess." "Very well, that would just do fine," Ino said straightening herself as she primly arranged invisible wrinkles on her outfit. She tugged her hair backward, clearing her view as she brought the vial out and looked at it through one eye. "Now all we needed is the victims," she watched Shikamaru stand up. Shikamaru looked at her confusedly, '_What now' _he inwardly groaned. However Ino did not take notice of him as she concentrated on the potion, "Hyuuga Neji and Tenten… I'm sure you'll both enjoy this one." Ino smiled mystically still focusing on the vial conjuring plans to her matchmaking.

The eavesdropper automatically backed out; when Ino is in that mood it means real trouble. And this trouble spells out, Hyuuga Prodigy and Weapons Mistress, his instincts tells him to run away from Konoha, Ino+whateverstupiditysheplans+Neji+Jyuuken+Tenten+explosivesapocalypse. Gulping Naruto decided to tag along and find out what happens to this charade.

----------

'_Where are they?_' Naruto cautiously searched for the duo trying hard to keep himself hidden. Who knew what would happen to him once Ino finds out he's spying? He shuddered at the thought still recalling painfully the last time he faced Ino's wrath. He skipped adeptly checking critically every hook and nook of the training ground he was hell-bent sure that Neji and Tenten always trained off.

Before he can move out to another bush wary of any signs of Neji and Tenten, he was welcomed with a punch. Naruto was surprised when he was thrown off the ground and landed five hundred meters from his original position. Shades of pink and maroon clouded his vision as he was forced to release his disguise. "Sa… Sakura-chan," he said still unstable from the physical torture he had just acquired. Sakura cracked her knuckles, looking grimly at Naruto, "We waited for five hours, even Kakashi-sensei was early and yet no sign of your idiotic being appeared." She approached Naruto slowly oozing with deadly intent.

Naruto cowered in fear, Ino's wrath sounds more appeasing than this. He scouted the area looking for any signs of escape then he saw it. The unmistakable hues of white and maroon, Neji and Tenten, he saw them twirling in in-flight engrossed in their midday spar. "You know---" before Sakura could continue with her threats Naruto clamped one hand on her mouth and the other he used it to gesture to indicate silence.

Tenten slumped hard into the ground taking a couple of people's interest as she lost control of her exhausted body. She tried to help herself up to stand but her body felt like lead from fatigue. After a couple of failed attempts she just resorted into relaxing her body and laid her head on the ground. This motion caused her once securely tied buns to untangle slightly. She left it as that trying to feel comfortable amidst of the rough 'bed,' and slowly closed her eyes, 'Just let me recover for a second.'

In the most unusual moments however, Neji approached her and outstretched his right arm urging Tenten to take it. She first looked at it confused of the action and looked at Neji straightly in the eye. He stared back silently gesturing for her that he meant no harm or tricks. After contemplating for a while she took it and Neji helped her to stand.

Naruto and Sakura both looked on jaws dropping, hell this needs to be put into picture. Hyuuga Neji for the first time in his life, offering someone his strength…? Not just someone but Neji's sole female team mate, Tenten. _'It had been a common sight for us, Tenten with Neji, this two team mates are always seen together. Nobody felt something about it, just an unhidden envy to see such close yet civilized type of relationship. What's more amazing is that even in the most uncalled situation, Tenten and Neji can bring forth team work easily rivaling other three-man cells available in Konohagakure. Faith, trust, confidence, these they have for each other… it was outstanding… I almost feel jealousy tearing me up slowly, Sakura-chan and I have a long way to go before we can achieve this type of remarkable association… their friendship.'_

Hazel and Pearl locked and both found their selves lost into the pools each other's souls, 'Eyes are mirrors to a person's soul' Without their notice, their hands found way to grip stronger than before closing any gap. It showed to sign of release. Another rare occurrence transcended, Neji smiled warmly at Tenten, a smile than can make any other girl fall helplessly in love with the Hyuuga prodigy. Tenten did not disappoint Neji as she too gave her own mega-million watt of a smile and both stayed that way.

They would just have captured the moment just as that, looking to each other silently communicating, thoughts and minds sharing but a sudden gust of wind added to the scenario causing Tenten's buns to untangle completely. And before the hair ribbons were blown far away together with the morning wind Neji caught it with adept grace, he can only perform so beautifully yet manly.

Sakura observed mutely still astounded to the fact that such scene is little by little unfolding right under her nose. But one thing surely retained in her mind, a sudden revelation… '_Now, I know why Tenten-chan isn't always able to attend our girl's night. There's someone keeping her busy after all. I didn't know Neji-san was this possessive! It is clearly evident however by the way he holds her hands, a plain yet direct gesture screaming, "She's mine." This kind of possessiveness, even if I find this out-of-place felt me a sudden relief, knowing that Tenten-chan would be on the arms of a trustworthy man. '_

Still mesmerized by his new visage of this teammate of his, he moved zombie-like, in a trance returning it back to Tenten. Her long auburn hair, that was now freed from its earlier bind danced softly with the air.

Once again a wisp of breeze gently caressed Tenten's brown mane, obstructing her vision… she moved automatically to brush it off but Neji beat her into it. He gently swept the hindering tresses away from his team mates face, and left his hand just hovering there wanting to feel more of her touch.

If eyes could talk, Naruto's expression could easily shout out loud something like—"this had been going in and out of my sight…? How come such at stage of belongingness…?" He resembled more and more like a fish, his mouth opening and closing after a while with every passing minute. And like pieces of puzzle bit by bit arranging themselves out into one picture… Naruto finally saw it… _'Neji did know more about Tenten then anybody else does and she knows the same with him. Weapon's mistress and Hyuuga Prodigy on the public's eyes, however they do know more about their inner individuals, and by this, they only remain Tenten and Neji in their eyes. With just an eye contact, lip movement or even simple interactions, they easily have access to each other's intimate feelings. For me, though idiotic and love-sick I might sound…this no doubt, is the definition of intimacy to a whole new level.' _

He looked at her intimately searching deeply through her hazel eyes… they both unconsciously inched their faces closer… and nearer to each other. The last thing they found was that they're only millimeters in distance.

Naruto and Sakura exchanged looks, shocked as they was, in the innermost beings of their consciousness they no complicated confusion at all as if they new this coming yet... just somewhat barely. '_We had overlooked these undeniable facts, the way that Tenten-chan would always guard Neji's back and always behind him ready for support. The simplest indications of how Neji would almost always act like a shield, residing in the front line ready to keep others ( suitors or just pestering strangers) away from Tenten's arm length. Their movements, the melody they dance without a need for music through their body language, and their eyes speaking wordlessly… It was all so obviously clear now. I felt blind... the willingness to die and care they have for each other.' _

Sakura smiled at Naruto being able to sort out this entire ruckus, putting one plus one…

_'The trust is so evident. Tenten and Neji, blooming undeniably _**first**_ from an unrivaled _**F**_riendship…to their _**outer**_ interactions leading into unspoken _**O**_wnership… and this unquestionable _**I**_ntimacy that includes their depth-- delving deeper into _**inner**_ exchanges, manifesting in this very scenario… it's obviously logical to think that this equation ( a revelation) equals into the _**last** _blatant answer, everything equals _**L**_ove. _

One second. Two second, few more passed as Tenten and Neji just stayed there, eyes communicating… as if calculating their distance both found out that a kiss would suffice enough to cross it and simply close the deal. And that's what they prompted to do; they closed their eyes slowly moving forward…

'_This is it…_' Naruto and Sakura They felt guilty fully aware that this moment is a very private one. They felt treading on dangerous grounds watching their friends faces meeting slowly and closer… yet they could not afford to divert their attention slowly being hooked on the scene. For the passion of picture and all that is deeply instilled within, they were captivated. It was a happy fairy tale ending for both, Naruto and Sakura concluded truly happy. '_Congratulations_.' Their implicit communication has emanated just resorting to wait for the two to truly seal the deal.

Naruto gulped.

_thud thud _

Sakura inwardly shrieked.

_thudthudthud_

"CUT!"

A shrilly voice that unmistakably belonged from Ino, sliced through the forest's silence. Shikamaru tagged along with her bringing along a couple of scripts just in case the actors forget their lines. Ino clapped her hands enthusiastically, glad that the troublesome production work is now done.

"Ara, forehead-girl!" Ino stated noticing Naruto and Sakura's unreadable expressions. She gave them an over all look trying to understand why they were acting as such, after minutes of observing she shrugged at Shikamaru shaking her head slightly. "Did you come to ask for my autograph, Forehead?"

If it weren't for her current situation Sakura would have replied something sarcastic that would cause Ino to shut her trap. But alas! She couldn't will her mouth to speak, still too flabbergasted by what had occurred. "Oh well, forehead-girl if you want one I have a booth just outside of the training grounds... that is well… if you can catch up I guess." She gave another nonchalant shrug and kissed them good bye leaving both of our eavesdropper widely in shock.

"Naruto-no-baka!"

_**(Blackout) **_

"Arigatou minna-san!"

"Arigatou Gozaimasu!"

"Hyuuga Neji-sama you were great!!"

"It's already finished!!

"This would surely be another hit, good job everyone!"

----owari….----


End file.
